


Twinks Don't Top

by TheLadyKing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Eventual Smut, F/M, It's not very strong and it's not from our two lovely protags to one another, It's past tense, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Racist Language, Riley is a Good Bro, Sam looks good in leggings, Top Steve Rogers, lot's of banter, smol Steve feels very stongly about topping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You set me up with a twink, Natasha!" Sam whispered as loudly as he dared in the bathroom, hoping no one could hear him on the other side of door.</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" she asked as if that didn't mean anything.</p><p>"Twinks don't top, Tash! It's like the gay golden rule!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delicate or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Work is draining my life force out through my toes so I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes in here. Sorry in advance!

It was a regular Friday evening, the three of them snuggled up on the couch watching Steven Universe and eating copious amounts of sugary and/or salty snacks. It had become somewhat of a tradition for the three of them to get together and blow their weekend in the company of one another since they’d all be quite single for the better part of the last two years. Though, of the three of them, Riley and Natasha did have quite a few dates in that time. Sam not so much.

It wasn’t as if he was unattractive, he wasn’t vain but he knew he was damn _far_ from ugly thank you very much. It was just… dating had always, since he’d been old enough to figure out what he wanted, been a disappointment.

There had only been one person that he’d dated in all his life who’d given him what he wanted. Misty Knight hadn’t blinked once when he’d confessed his desires. She’d grinned and pulled out her toys like it was the most natural thing in the world. And, of course, they still hadn’t worked out.

She’d figured out her feelings for Colleen and then for Danny and last he’d spoken to her the three of them were doing very well together. Happy and in love. Not that he really understood how they all worked together, he distinctly remembered Colleen bragging once about being a Goldstar lesbian, but it really wasn’t his business. Even if he had been invited once or twice into it.

He’d honestly rather take his chances just being alone.

There were others before and after Misty that hadn’t gotten it right either. Once they’d seen him they’d all thought they had his number. A military man so he had to be a top. A rather fit man so he had to be a top. A _black_ man so he had to be a top.

He knew that he’d been fetishized and sexualized in some of the worse ways and it was, frankly, annoying as hell.

He liked being held too. Being soft and dainty and made to feel delicate. He wasn’t some macho man, the assortment of yoga pants and crop tops in his closet were testament to that. It was weird. It wasn’t like he wanted some big strong guy to hold him and make him feel small, it wasn’t really about that. It was just… he wanted to bottom, okay? He liked getting fucked and that was the truth. Was that too much to ask?

Well seeing as he’d only had two lovers- one of which was a full blown bag of crazy, that he didn’t count- who’d ever topped him, he supposed it was.

* * *

 

“I’m setting you up,” Natasha said, her hand in his bag of funyuns like that’s where it belonged. She didn’t even like funyuns, she just liked eating his stuff.

“Nope and get your hand out my bag! You don’t even like funyuns!” he groaned, trying to get the bag from under her, there was more than enough to share but he didn’t care. Funyuns were his favorite non-onion oniony treat.

“Sam,” she said, giving him one of her looks which made him groan even louder. She was serious. Also she still had her hand in the bag and was just sitting there looking at him like she could do it all day until he just agreed with her. What’s worse is that he knew she could.

“No way, Tasha. Last time you set me up you introduced me to Bucky and he put his fist through my wall,” he stated pointedly. What a fiasco that had been.

“Hey, he was going through stuff,” she shrugged.

“And while I, PTSD counselor extraordinaire, am completely understanding of that, my neighbors who were just trying to fuck in peace in their, admittedly well decorated bedroom, were not. I had to move. I _liked_ that place,” he said, finally letting go of the bag she was keeping hostage and reaching for one of brownies Natasha always referred to as ‘slutty brownies’. With an oreo inside and a chocolate chip cookie bottom Sam figured he didn’t care what she called them as long as she kept bringing them around.

“Man those neighbors were loud and obnoxious. And their dog tried to bite you. Pretty sure it was a racist dog because it only ever growled at people of color. Man fuck that dog and fuck those neighbors,” Riley groused from the other side of him before stuffing three cookies in his mouth like that’s what normal people did all the time.

“Okay… that’s all true but _you_ ,” he looked at Natasha again,” still aren’t allowed to set me up. Remember Brock?”

“Brock was an outlier and should not be counted,” she said automatically, not blinking once while Riley snickered on the other side of him.

“Have you been looking at old memes again?”

“I showed her them,” Riley admitted.

“Of course _you_ would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you have bad taste, Riley and that you’re corrupting poor Tasha with it!”

“She thinks they’re funny too!” Riley countered, crossing his arms.

“I only do it so he won’t feel bad,” Natasha teased, sharing a grin with Sam.

“See?”

“You guys are the worst!” Riley grumbled, stuffing three more cookies in his mouth defiantly while Sam stuck his tongue at him childishly, trying to move the cookies away from him before he could eat them all.

“Sam you haven’t had any type of relationship since you broke up with Riley,” Natasha pointed out, nibbling on a dorito with her damn hand still in his large bag of Funyuns.

“Hey man, me and Riley weren’t even together.” Riley nodded.

“Yeah we just had sex twice.”

“Once,” Sam countered.

“Once?”

“Okay, one and a half.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I’ve stopped counting sex that doesn’t end in an orgasm for me. I call it charity work.” Natasha snickered while Sam just shrugged.

“Charity work? You came on my back!”

“I just squirted lube on your back so you wouldn’t feel bad. I almost never cum when I top,” Sam admitted.

“That’s-you’re-I,” Riley fumbled, trying to figure out how to respond before Natasha cut him off.

“Back to the real issue here. I’m setting you up with this really great guy. You’ll love him, I just know it.”

“Ughhh, fine. What’s his name?” Sam relented and then did a short victory dance in his seat when she finally placed the bag of his favorite not-really-onion-rings-onion-rings in his lap.

“Steve.” Riley and him shared a quick frown.

“Okay, hold on. That sounds like a white boy name. Is this another white boy, Tasha?” he asked suspiciously.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Riley commented absently, fingers itching to finally un-pause the episode they’d been on. He wanted to see more Amethyst.

“You don’t count Riley,” Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why not?” Riley asked, brow furrowed half in curiosity and half in annoyance.

“Because you’ve transcended your whiteness and now you’re a super white. Mayonnaise made with olive oil and a dash of salt. Real spicy,” Sam said, completely straight face white Natasha laughed on the other side of him and Riley narrowed his eyes on him. He was definitely more annoyed now than curious.

“I can tell you’re teasing me and I want to let you know that I don’t appreciate it,” he pouted, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too my lil marshmallow.” Natasha made kissy noises and laughed when Riley’s face lit up in a deep blush.

“Only my momma’s allowed to call me that!”

“Who do you think told me to do it?”

“She did not!”

“She did too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“Can we focus on the task at hand?” Natasha asked, growing exasperated with the pair. They were like the brothers she’d never wanted.

“Which is?” Natasha rolled her eyes at Riley like he was the biggest idiot she knew. And he definitely wasn’t since they all knew Scott.

“Sam’s date, Riley. Focus.”

“Oh yeah, with white boy Steve,” Riley grinned.

“Wait we never got the confirmation on that. Is he white?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think I’ll sit this one out, thanks for trying Tash.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha blinked.

“No offense but every white guy you’ve set me up with has been a hot mess. The hottest of messes. Do I need to bring up Brock again?”

“Can we forget about Brock?” Natasha sighed heavily. That had been a mistake. And not hers really, somehow she’d been convinced by Tony the two would be perfect together, and for what it was worth they had been until Brock had shown his true self and began stalking Sam wherever he went. Brock had been… maybe the lowest point of her matchmaker career and she’d tried harder than anyone knew to make up for it. Tony had too with all the gifts he’d showered on Sam.

“Never.”

“He peed in my favorite shoes!” Riley added, as if they could ever forget that with him always bringing it up anytime anyone even mention Brock. ‘ _That guy was crazy. He peed in my shoes!’_

“Listen, you’re going on this date with Steve whether you like it or not. I’m tired of you mopping around here. You need to get out more,” Natasha stated firmly. If she had to strong arm Sam into a date, then that’s what she was going to do.

“I get out plenty,” Sam shrugged. And technically he was right, the three of them did stuff together all the time. And there were times when Sam just hung out with Tony and/or Rhodey. And he had a ton of other friends all vying for his attention. These Fridays were usually the only days he got to spend indoors fully. Unless they decided to make an outing of it which Natasha often did. So he was right, but that wasn’t really her point.

“Fine, you need to get out more with someone you can hump.”

“Humping doesn’t sound so bad,” Riley pointed out, he’d probably just had enough of the conversation now so he’d decided to join her side. Not that she needed his help, she was always going to win this. She always did.

“Humping is nice,” Sam sighed, agreeing. It had been a _really_ long time. Not that his hands and toys weren’t cutting it. It just was different with another hot blooded person doing the work. Hotter.

“Yeah, yeah, I like humping.”

“Me too, it’s good,” he agreed again.

“Very good.”

“Okay Twiddledum and Twiddledee…, “Natasha started.

“Which one am I?” Riley asked before she could get going. So maybe he wasn’t on her side. Then again, when was he ever?

“Twiddledum, of course,” Sam snickered while Natasha just rolled her eyes at them both again. They were lucky she actually loved them.

“Hey!”

“Tell me it’s not true?” Sam asked pointedly, daring Riley to disagree.

“It’s is but I still resent it,” Riley pouted again, like the big kid he was before catching Natasha’s glare and straightening up along with Sam who had noticed the look too.

“Okay, okay. We’re listening. You’re trying to set me up with white Steve.”

“Do you know a black Steve?” Riley questioned curiously.

“No.”

“Then why…?”

“Focus,” Natasha hissed.

“Yeah, we’re focusing,” Sam said, his hands raised in surrender.

“Good. You’re gonna like Steve, I just know it,” she smiled. This was perfect. She could kill two birds with one stone. Steve was always going on about his miserable love life and Sam was always… not dating? Really Sam didn’t complain about it as much as he ignored his love life completely. Which was unfortunate because he was a real catch, even if she’d never tell him so out loud.

“What’s he like?” Riley asked.

 “He’s an artist and he does a lot of volunteer work outside of freelancing. He’s working on his own comic, he’s from Brooklyn-, “Natasha began just to be cut off by Sam this time. You’d think they’d known her well enough by now to know she hated being interrupted.

“Brooklyn? Why Brooklyn?”

“What do you mean ‘why Brooklyn?’” Riley asked with a frown, ready to defend his home burrow.

“I’m a Harlem guy, guys. I’ve never liked anyone from Brooklyn. “

“You liked Bucky,” Natasha pointed out.

“You like me,” Riley tacked on.

“I wanted to hump Bucky and I did hump _you_ ,” Sam shot back. Natasha just shrugged.

“And you’ll wanna hump Steve too.”

“Not if he’s as bottom oriented as Bucky was.”

“How’d you know Bucky was a bottom? I thought you sent him packing after that wall incident,” Riley shot out after a moment of silence.

“Yes, and?”

“Well?”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” Sam grinned cheekily.

“I don’t see any ladies in this room,” Riley grumbled in return.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Natasha asked, gesturing to herself.

“You’re... you’re Tash,” Riley responded dumbly.

“I’m also a lady,” she deadpanned.

“Oh wow, ew. Way to be gross.”

“I’m gonna throw you out the window,” she threatened, very ready to follow through with it. Sam nodded solemnly and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking very serious for a moment.

“Do us all that favor, please,” he urged.

“You guys love me!” Riley shouted, winking at them both.

“Love is a strong word,” Natasha said, cracked her knuckles. Riley sputtered for a moment before Sam busted out laughing.

“Anyway, back to white Steve from Brooklyn who’s an artist and all around good person apparently. Just like Bucky and Brock before him…”

“Brock was an outlier...” Natasha began.

“And should not been counted, yeah yeah, I get it. So I’m going out with Steve. Where should I take him?” Sam asked as he watched her tap away on her phone.

“Well he’s got a few food allergies...”

“What’s a few?” Sam asked curiously.

“Okay a lot. So he’s a…”

“Don’t you dare say the ‘V’ word.”

“Vegan.”

“Vegan! That’s worse than vegetarian! He doesn’t even consume any animal products and those are some of my favorite kind of products! I’m not going out with a vegan. Another probably crazy stalker white boy I’ll allow but I draw the line at him being a vegan! I’m not trying to eat a salad on a date. I don’t even eat salad regularly. Not unless it’s a potato salad or macaroni salad or fruit salad ‘cause those bang but still! I _refuse_! No, never, not ever.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Natasha asked sincerely which had both Riley and Sam blinking at her slowly. She hardly ever used this tone of voice and try as he might Sam already knew all his complaints and reasonings were about to be half-assed at best.

“He could try to kill me when I order a steak. He could be another bottom. He could be like Riley.”

“Hey!” The aforementioned man protested.

“He doesn’t care if other people eat meat. It just doesn’t sit well with his stomach. He’s as top as they come, I promise. AND he’s nothing at all like Riley,” Natasha countered to which Sam sighed. She’d won which he always knew she would but still. Losing to Natasha was on his list of the least fun things to do. Second to letting Tony pick where they should eat because he always went the super expensive route which meant Sam always left feeling hungrier than he came with those stupidly small sized meals.

“What’s wrong with that?” Riley grumbled at the two of them, offended.

“You have bad tastes,” Sam said clearly.

“Listen, if you just let me explain why Miley Cyrus is the next Prince you’ll understand…,” Riley began before Natasha rolled her eyes and cut him off, grinning at her small act of revenge.

“You open potato chip bags upside down on purpose.”

“The flavors on the bottom!” Riley shouted in defense.

“You once swallowed a goldfish,” Sam added as if it had happened a long time about instead of two weeks before. There was a reason Scott, Riley, Clint, and Thor weren’t allowed to hang out together unsupervised. It was better for everyone to either keep an eye on them or keep them separated.

“It was a dare!”

“You then threw said goldfish up on me,” Sam pointed out, remembering the still flopping goldfish as it landed on his shoes.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Also let’s not forget the time you bulldozed that old lady,” Natasha said, looking back down at her phone with a smile when it dinged.

“Okay you can’t even hold that against me. Opal had it coming,” Riley said, crossing his arms once again.

“She was 87,” Natasha shot back, still not looking up while she texted whoever she was talking to on her phone.

“You’re never too old to catch these hands,” Riley said confidently as Natasha laughed and Sam groaned in disappointment.

“I need you to go and sit in timeout now,” the darker man said, clearly done with his best friend’s antics.

“Steve says he can meet you tomorrow at 8. I told him to wear a green shirt so you’d know who he was,” Natasha said, looking up from her phone finally.

“What am I supposed to wear? Where are we eating?”

“That Vietnamese place on 49th. They have a good vegan and non-vegan selection,” she said with a grin, happy to have gotten her way once again.

“Okay what am I wearing? So he knows it’s me?”

“Polka dots,” Natasha stated with a wide smile.

“The only thing I have with polka dots are those legging you gave me for Christmas,” Sam pointed out with a frown. He hadn’t ever worn them outside. He felt like they were a little _too_ tight.

“The ones that make your ass look _auh-mazing_?” Riley asked, looking off dreamily which had Sam rolling his eyes again and Natasha nodding quickly.

“Exactly,” Natasha grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sam groaned and stuffed his face with a handful of funions. This was either going to be the best date ever or a disaster. With his track record he was betting on the later.


	2. Never been small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky blinked for a moment before shrugging like it wasn’t that big of a deal that Steve’s blind date prospect had passed him over. Like he wasn’t a big bear looking son of a gun who had guys and girls alike drooling over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All deez mistakes are my own, son. Enjoy the chapter!

Steven Grant Rogers had never felt small.

Not even in kindergarten when he’d been the shortest kid in the whole class. Maybe even the whole school. Slim and awkward and terrible at making friends but even then he’d hadn’t felt _small_.

He’d had Bucky and a handful of others who had come in and out of his life as he made his way into adolescence and he’d been alright with that. He’d had fun despite his many ( _many)_ illnesses and hospitalizations. He’d lucked out by having a nurse for a mother so he’d been really well taken care of even if they were quite a bit poorer than all his friends. He hadn’t really wanted for anything and then he’d met Peggy.

They’d gotten along well enough at the beginning even if Steve was still awkward as hell and kept his foot in his mouth basically the whole time they’d begun getting to know each other. What was great about Peggy, besides everything, was that she’d let him make his mistakes and correct him when he really needed her too without making him feel inept and embarrassed. They were both so supportive of one another and each other’s feelings that it was really a wonder that they hadn’t gotten together sooner.

Peggy had never made him feel small, never made him feel insignificant.

It wasn’t until he was halfway done with Art School that he’d finally gotten the nerve to ask her out and they’d spent four wonderful years together before things between them started to fall apart. His mother got sick right after he’d graduated with a degree in Early Childhood Development after deciding to go back to school when he’d found his degree mostly worthless and Peggy had been called back home because of some family emergency or another, he’d never actually gotten that much of an explanation which figured because he’d been so wrapped up in taking care of his mother that he didn’t really remember asking in the first place, and the cracks in their seemingly perfect relationship started to show.

Things that hadn’t bothered him suddenly became deal breakers.

Steve wanted to tie the knot with Peggy before his mother passed and Peggy hadn’t wanted to get married. Had never wanted to get married. She’d seen a lot of marriages fall apart and she didn’t want that happening to them. When they’d first discussed it Steve had been in agreement, he’d seen his parent’s relationship before his father had passed away and he never wanted that.

But then one morning his mother was coughing up blood and he just got it in his head that he needed to get married, right then, that day. Before his mother, who he shared everything with, wasn’t around to see it. Peggy’s refusal had hurt him so deeply then and that hurt was the catalyst for their failed relationship.

Even Steve knew that he was being unreasonable every time he brought it up but he just couldn’t help it. His mother was sick and he just wanted something good, something that he was sure would last and Peggy had said, under no uncertain terms, that she was never ever going to change her mind and how was that fair to him?

Later, much later after they’d finally called it quits and his mother was tucked safely six feet under Steve was able to see what a giant asshole he’d been to Peggy the whole time. Peggy whose problems he’d pushed to the wayside once he’d deemed his own more important. They’d just seemed so much _smaller_ than his own at the time.

It’d taken them a long time to get to a better place and he was much happier now that they were still pretty good friends despite it all.

Being with Peggy was really the last time he’d been with anyone who’d seen him and hadn’t instantly thought he was too little. She was the last person he’d dated that hadn’t ever made him feel like he wasn’t enough man for them. And as much as he adored their friendship he found himself wishing he’d never messed it up.

Dating was hard. Harder now when everyone looked at him like they did. Peggy was the first and last person who’d ever _saw_ him. Not as some little guy who they could unleash their less than savory kinks on but as a man. As _her_ man.

* * *

 

“So you’ve been on a date with this Sam guy too?” Steve asked, picking at his chickpea salad as he watched Bucky bite into his juicy looking burger with a slight grimace. It wasn’t that the meat part bothered him too much, it was that watching Bucky eat was like watching a lion rip into a gazelle. There was a lot of teeth and little grace in the act. Really, it was a wonder he still agreed to eat in the same room as Bucky who’d once managed to get hot sauce on his ceiling while they were eating popcorn.

“Oh yea, he’s cute. Nice personality. You’ll like him,” Bucky said, somehow coming out clearly despite the food still in his mouth.

“Oh man, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Steve groaned, covering his food before any stray particles from Bucky’s mouth could land it in.

“My bad,” Bucky said quickly before focusing on getting his mouthful down.

“So um… why didn’t things work out between you two?” Steve asked, picking at his lunch. He’d already agreed to go but now he found himself feeling more than a little nervous. If he was honest he was terrified. Bucky was a lot of things but most of all he was handsome. A real man’s man. He was used to being overlooked in favor of his very beefy best friend. If this Sam guy could look at Bucky and pass him up what would he think when he saw Steve all of 100 pounds soaking wet.

Bucky blinked for a moment before shrugging like it wasn’t that big of a deal that Steve’s blind date prospect had passed him over. Like he wasn’t a big bear looking son of a gun who had guys and girls alike drooling over him.

“I was going through some stuff, wasn’t good timing really. Plus, I may have said something accidentally racist and put my fist through his wall when he called me out,” Bucky explained like it was the simplest thing in the whole world. Steve gaped.

“Acci-accidentally what? And your fist, Buck?!” he shouted, horrified at the very idea.

“Well I’d just gotten the arm and I was having panic attacks all over the place back then. Not that that excuses the racist thing I said, which I won’t repeat. But yeah, he was well within his right to hold me accountable and then kick me out. Talked to him a few times after that, really made me think of my own complacency and broad acceptance of a lot of racist shit our society tells us is true. Why you worried if he’ll like you?” Bucky asked suddenly, grinning over his half raised burger. Steve blushed and coughed in embarrassment.

“I’m… yeah. A little. From what Nat’s said about him before he’s real cool and handsome and I’m just worried that he’ll see me and think ‘oh gosh, what’s that?’ like so many other people have, you know? I mean, I get it’s only a blind date and it doesn’t have to amount to anything but I’d really like it to,” Steve admitted.

Bucky nodded and bit into his burger, taking a moment to think over Steve’s words. They ate in silence for a few moments before the brown haired man cleared his throat.

“Listen, Stevie, I don’t know the guy all that well but he’s real cool. I showed up looking a hot mess and he still gave me the time of day, even though he really didn’t have to. I don’t think it will but let’s say how you look throws him off for a moment, I bet he’ll still be smitten before dinner’s even done. You’re a great guy, Stevie. Heck if we weren’t practically brothers I’d claim you myself,” Bucky teased, his grin growing as Steve groaned.

“Oh man, please don’t put that image in my head!” Steve whined before chuckling. Bucky was right, Steve was a catch. A _big_ catch.

* * *

 

To say Sam was surprised when he finally spotted Steve was the understatement of the year. He was flabbergasted! Fumixed! That wasn’t even a word and yet it described exactly what he was feeling when he spotted the painfully cute guy in the table he’d secured. And the only reason he was sure that Steve was White Steve was because of the black and red checkered shirt and suspenders he was sporting. Tasha had sent him a photo of the outfit earlier while he was out with Ororo who complained about her relationship problems. Currently she was stuck between the ever handsome and dashing T’Challa and the beefiest of beef cakes Thor. Honestly Sam thought she should just hop on both and call it a day but that was neither here nor there.

What was important about this moment was that he was dressed in possibly the cutest outfit to include polka dot leggings ever and he’d been set up on a date with a… a… twink?!

Okay listen, listen! Sam knew better than to judge someone solely by their appearance, he’d had it done to him more times than he’d ever be able to count but excuse him if he panicked for a moment and ran off to the bathroom before Steve could lay eyes on him.

Natasha had some damn explaining to do!

* * *

 

When Sam got dressed that night he did not stop to think his date would start off like this. He was in his old grey NYU crewneck sweater he’d turned into a crop top when he noticed it’d shrunk a bit after a wash a few years back. He’d also stretched out the neckline because why not, you know? Anyway, he paired that with his skin tight black and white polka dot leggings like he’d promised Nat he would and, being the worst form of New Yorker he knew, he’d paired it all with his timbs and an oversized tote bag with James Baldwin’s iconic visage gracing it that he’d snatched from his sister months ago because, again, why not?

He looked amazing, okay, and yet, somehow he was panicking on the phone in the small (and surprisingly clean) men’s room while Natasha laughed in his ear.

And you know what? How freaking dare she?! She’d done this! She’d set him up!

"You set me up with a twink, Natasha!" Sam whispered as loudly as he dared in the bathroom, hoping no one could hear him on the other side of door.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked as if that didn't mean anything.

"Twinks don't top, Tash! It's like the gay golden rule!"

“You’re not even gay, Sam,” Riley called from the background which made only Sam furrow his brow more. What were the two of them even doing together this late in the day? Natasha usually only had four, maybe five, hours of tolerance for Riley and his shenanigans on any given day. But as far as he knew they’d been hanging out since after he’d left to go meet up with Ororo that morning. Something suspicious was going on. But he’d explore that later.

“Shush, Riley. That’s not the point. The point is that guy, White Steve is small, man. Like… oh man, he’s going to take on look at me and think, ‘there’s a big man who can dominate me’. Real talk, if he calls me mandingo like Bucky did I am going to lose my shit!” Sam whispered fiercely, already imagining how terrible this night was about to go.

“He called you what?” Natasha asked after a silent moment.

“Wow that’s fucking gross dude,” Riley muttered near enough to the receiver that Sam could hear him. Yeah it was, he’d heard that and thousands of variations of it before, and he did not want to hear it ever again.

“It doesn’t even matter, we cleared it up but, oh gosh Tasha. I’m not ready to go out there dressed like the Ghost of Gaymus Past and be looked at like… like I’m wrong, okay? Like me expressing myself makes me less of a man,” he whispered, his insecurities rushing to the forefront. These were feelings he’d never told either of them about but he just… this is exactly why he avoided dating, okay? Dating was a disappointment. Always.

“Sam, listen to me, okay? Steve’s not like any of those guys, alright. He’s got his own issues but I promise you if nothing else he’d never look at you like there was something wrong with you. He’s gonna take one look at you and think ‘that guy’s beautiful’. I know him, okay. Take a few deep breaths, wipe your face, put on some of that aloe lotion you carry around and go out there and have a good time, okay? I promise you won’t regret tonight,” Natasha assured him. Sam sighed and nodded his head. She’d been wrong about Brock and Bucky before but she’d also been right with Misty and that had been spectacular despite the breakup that had followed. And if Sam was being honest with himself he was tired of not putting himself out there. Hell, if nothing else, this could be the start of him dating again.

Okay! He was going to go out there and he was going to enjoy his night. He hadn’t gotten cute for nothing, that’s for damn sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind about the color of those leggings. Mostly because one of my friends has this exact outfit and it's amazing! That 'mandingo' part is a throw back to some conversations going on on tumblr right now that I found real poignant. As always, follow me for more [nonsense](http://thebadlass.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> So since 'Can We Talk?' is taking it's time working through my head I decided to not wait til I finished that an to just post this now. Hope you enjoyed it. Also there will be smut which I apologize for in advanced, since like everything having to do with writing, I haven't done in 5ever.
> 
> I'm also thinking about maybe making a tumblr specifically work my fic work. Taking prompts and that sort of thing. What do you guys think?


End file.
